


Nice Shoes, Sweetheart

by tamlane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Infidelity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Content, Shoe Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/tamlane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cormac likes sleazy shoes.  Lily likes sleazy older men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Shoes, Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **hp_humpdrabbles**. (February 2013)

"Thatta girl. Nice and slow. Let’s make sure you get every inch."

Lily Potter's eyes rolled back in her head as she struggled to take Cormac McLaggen's thick cock. Honestly, she felt she was doing his wife a favor, taking him off her hands every Wednesday night. She couldn’t imagine getting fucked by that thing more than once a week.

McLaggen sighed his approval against the shell of her ear when her bum finally rested against the wiry hair on his abdomen. His hands trailed lightly over her bent legs, fingers toying with the ribbons that laced from the ankles of her six-inch pink platform pumps to the bows at her knees. “Nice shoes, sweetheart. Where’d you get ‘em?”

“Some sleazy arsehole sent them to me at work." The bite of the insult was lost on a groan as Lily began moving, leaning back to support herself against his broad chest. "I thought I was going to have to _Obliviate_ the office gossip.”

He used one hand to give her the extra stimulation she needed and the other to restrain her from thrusting too firmly against it. “Guess this means you won’t be taking the arsehole home to meet your Daddy.” 

The notion made her clench around his shaft. McLaggen was more than thirty years older, he was married, and he managed to be tolerated but universally despised in the Wizarding community. In other words, combined with the way he could make her body sing, he was absolutely perfect. “Not fucking likely.”

“Mmm, and does Daddy know what a dirty mouth you have?”

“Nope," Lily gritted, swallowing a curse when he thrust two fingers between her lips. She sucked on them greedily, panting when he pulled them away at last. "I manage to save it all for you.”

He licked up her spine with the tip of his tongue and chuckled as her thighs started to tremble. She was already close to losing it when she felt his wetted finger breaching the one tight hole he hadn't yet used.

“Then I’d better make sure I earn it.”

_The End_


End file.
